


Return to me

by SWLandsuperartist



Category: Supercorp Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/pseuds/SWLandsuperartist
Summary: Lena is working late, when she receives a call that shatters her world. She will do everything to get it back!





	Return to me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this one, but I promise it has a happy ending. I wrote a few months ago and I have only just got round to typing it up.

The day had been long and drawn out, it was beginning to get late, but the daunting thought of going back to an empty penthouse didn’t appeal to Lena. It felt cold and desolate, not warm and homely like Kara’s place, but that was not an option since she had confronted Kara about her secret and they where no longer on good terms. At least if she remained in the office, she was distracted from all the emotional turmoil that was spinning around her mind. Lena was deep in thought when her cell buzzed. She sighed and glanced expecting to see the blonde’s smiling face. Even though they were not talking, Kara was still relentless in trying to communicate with her. It was annoying, but secretly Lena loved that Kara was not willing to give up on her, because deep down she knew she could never really hate her, sure she was hurt, but she just needed time process her emotions.

She picked up her phone and discovered Alex’s number staring back at her. She sighed and let it go to voicemail. Putting the phone back on her desk and she went back to work. Several hours later Lena thought it was better to go home then try and attempt another night on her office couch. Picking up her cell, she remembered Alex’s call. Alex’s voice was shaky and broken “L-Lena” pause “Lena, p-please, um – okay, um” Alex began crying, with a wobbly voice “Lena, it’s Kara” she sniffed and after a pause “s-s-s-he’s gone! she’s dead!” Alex had broken down almost unable to finish the sentence. She managed to gather herself “please call me, when you get this”. The line fell silent and Lena who had been listening in horror, she dropped to the ground. Her eyes went wide and the room felt like it was spinning, her breathing was rapid and she began to shake. What, no, no, this is not happening, this can’t happen! she thought as the tears tumbled from her eyes. Lena remained on the floor and tried to gather herself enough to call Alex. Stumbling to find her phone, her hands were shaking as she tried to find her number. 

Listening to the dial tone, she zoned out for a moment barely noticing Alex answer. “Lena, thank you for calling me back” it was clear from her voice Alex had been crying. Lena softly spoke “how, how is this possible?” trying to hold back the lump in her throat. Alex took a breath through her nose

“Kara was asked to go and help some of our friends on another earth, s-she had to take a bomb off earth, but it went off before she could rid of it. Normally a blast like that should have only stunned her, but Alex paused and took another breath “it was laced with kryptonite and she – she fell to earth with impact and it….. “Alex began to sob uncontrollably. Lena sat in silence, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, this was impossible, this wasn’t right, she hadn’t told Kara how she felt. Kara couldn’t be gone. Alex’s voice broke her out of trance “Lena, are you still there” she inquired, with a soft quiet voice she answered “ yes, I’m here” Alex continued “we are going to be taking her to the fortress tomorrow, Kara would want you to be there, I want you to be there, we all do.” Lena was staring into space and all she could manage was a small squeak “of, course”. 

After speaking with Alex, Lena stumbled to her feet and made it down to the parking lot. She didn’t even remember how she got home, but she opened the door and began removing her coat, shoes and clothes dumping them on the ground as she walked into living room. She poured herself a large drink and downed it in one, the liquid burned the back of her throat and she winced and swallowed hard. Throwing the glass against the wall, she stumbled the couch and curled in to a ball, dragging a blanket over herself. Everything came crashing down again and her tears were uncontrollable as she cried herself to sleep. 

Lena didn’t know how or when she had fallen asleep, but her back ached and her mouth felt fuzzy. Rubbing her eyes and then the back of her neck, she squinted at the clock. It was a little past seven, she needed to meet Alex at Nine. Lena sat for a moment staring into space, frozen, not sure what do. She rubbed her forehead before running her hand through her hair, she took a long deep breath and exhaled. It took an effort to stand and once up she decided to shower and get ready. Upon arriving at the DEO Lena spotted Alex slumped in a chair, staring at the blank screens. The place was eerie and empty, there were just a few agents quietly moving around. “Alex” Lena softly spoke. Alex started at hearing her name spoken. She turned and upon seeing Lena’s sad expression, she began to fight back the tears as she embraced the CEO. Choking back the lump in her throat she managed to get out “Thanks for coming, it means at lot to me, that you did” Lena choked back her own grief “of course, I do care” Alex gave her a small smile and squeezed the top of Lena’s arm. “We are just waiting for J’onn and then we can get going” Alex said, Lena nodded and began looking around, she turned back to Alex “Where is she?” Alex looked up from the ground, her eyes wide. “Can I see her?” Lena said. Alex sniffed and nodded, again rubbing Lena’s arm “Sure, follow me”.

The room was dark and the silence was oppressive. Kara laid in a med bay, wearing a simple grey jump suit, her uniform was laid out on the bed next to her. Lena froze for a moment struggling to comprehend a sight she never thought she would have to witness. She began to walk to the bed, she takes Kara’s hand and gives it a small squeeze and a tear escapes rolling down her cheek. Alex stood beside with her, her head hanging in grief. Without turning to Alex Lena spoke “How could this happen?” Alex raised her head and placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder “I don’t know, I-I can’t believe it’s happening, I keep hoping that it’s a bad dream and she’s sleeping”. Lena wiped a tear away and turned to face the other bed. She picked up Kara’s suit and pulled it up to her face and breathed it in. Alex didn’t notice. Lena brought it down to her chest, closed her eyes and hugged it tight. At this moment J’onn entered the room, suddenly Lena felt self-conscious and put it back on the bed. J’onn just gave her a fatherly smile. “it’s time to go” he said quietly Alex wiped away her tears and sighed “okay”. 

The journey was long and it began to get cold as they progressed, nobody wanted to say anything, which seemed to make the journey even longer. Upon arrival Lena was amazed by her surroundings. She had read about the fortress from Lex’s diaries, but being there was something else. The group moved to a chamber at the back. It was large with a pool and wires hanging all around. J’onn took Kara from Brainy and began to enter the pool. “What is that”, Lena inquired. J’onn stopped and turned towards her. “This liquid has the ability to preserve her DNA, you see Kryptonians had the technology to preserve and resurrect their DNA, although that technology is long gone. The liquid will still keep her intact”. “So, there’s a chance we could bring her back?” Lena said. “No, that technology died with Krypton” Brainy said sadly. Lena’s eyes widened and she started wondering if this could be possible. After watching J’onn conduct a small ceremony and cited a small prayer, they moved in to the main chamber with a large computer. Lena was immediately drawn to it. “Does this work?” she inquired Brainy turned it on “What do you want to know?” he asked “Everything!” Lena said quickly “Is there a way I can download the information, so I can take it with me”. Alex frowned “why!?, what could be so important?”

“If there is a way, I can bring her back, then I’m going to try. This computer may hold a clue to how I can do that” Lena explained. Alex was shocked “Lena, no, I want Kara back too. More than anything, but we’re talking about a lost alien technology and it’s in Kryptonian, can you speak Kryptonian?”

A bit unsure Lena replied “No, but I’m sure I can figure it out, I’ve seen the language before in Lex’s diaries”. Lena looked directly at Alex “Please Alex, I need to do this, I need to try something. I can’t just accept this. I miss her so much. I just can’t be without her. How am I supposed to live my life without her!” She paused “Alex, I love her!” the tears took over and Alex wrapped her in a tight hug. There was a moment of silence as Alex held Lena close and rubbed her back. Alex pulled back and let out a long breath. “Okay, what do you need?”.

Lena spent the next few weeks going over every piece of information she had collected from the fortress. The work was slow, but every now and then Brainy would come and help, which made the work go a bit faster. Lena looked down at the paperwork, her eyes were beginning to sting, they were raw from the lack of sleep and crying. She rubbed her forehead and then her eyes. She exhaled through her nose and slumped on to a stool. Tears began escaping and she buried her face in her hands. Brainy put his hand on her shoulder. “Maybe you should take a break, I can finish this” he said softly. Wiping her tears Lena said “No, it’s okay, I’m fine, it’s just I miss her so much. I’m scared I’m not going to get this right and that I’m going to lose her forever” she swallowed the lump in her throat hard. Brainy looked at her with concern. “Lena, you are brilliant, if anyone can do this, it’s you. I miss her too and you are not alone. We will succeed”. Lena gave him a watery smile. Brainy smiled back and said “Come on let’s take a small break, we can finish this later”. 

By the fourth week she had finally found the right equation and began building a prototype. Alex and J’onn had contacted Clark, hoping that the people of Argo might have knowledge of this technology. Clark was willing to help, but the council of elders were being a little obstructive. It took days for Clark to convince them to help. He told them how important Kara was to the people of Earth and that her family needed her. He explained how Lena was not like her brother and she had stopped him from destroying Argo. Clark told them he trusted Lena and the knowledge of there technology wouldn’t be used for anything else.

“Thank you, Clark, I know it was hard for you to trust me, because I’m a Luthor, but I do appreciate you helping me” Lena said with a small smile. He smiled back “Alex convinced me, she told me why you are doing this and Kara trusted you, so that’s good enough for me. Is there anything else I can help with?” “No, thank you, now that I have this information, the work should go more quickly” she said staring down at the plans. Superman smiled and nodded “Well, if there is anything, just ask” “Thanks!” Lena felt more than a little uncomfortable given the history between him and her brother, but she did believe Clark didn’t see her in the same light, at least she hoped.

Within a week the device was finished and she rushed to the DEO. Alex was so relieved to see her. “It’s finished?” Alex said with some excitement. “Yes, it just needs the massive electrical charge” Lena said, Alex thought for a moment “how much are we talking about?” “the power of lighting should do it, but I don’t know how we are going to create that much electricity at the fortress”. Alex frowned in thought for a moment. She put her hands on her hips and a big grin grew across her face. “I know where we can find someone who can help, follow me”.

Barry Allen had become trapped on Earth38. When he had brought Kara home. He had been living in Kara’s apartment. Barry had been helping with the crime rate, while still trying to find away home. The portal jumping device had been damaged and it was proving difficult to repair. He had almost given up hope of going home and seeing his beloved Iris again. A frantic knock, shocked him out of his trance. Opening the door and seeing Alex and another woman puzzled him. Smiling “Hi Alex! and urm..I’m sorry I don’t know your name” “Barry, this is Lena, my friend and Kara’s.. she was cut off by him asking “wait, Lena? – thee Lena?” Alex smiled tight lipped and nodded. Lena questioned “What do you mean, ‘the Lena!’”. Barry was quick to answer “Sorry I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just, urm Kara use to talk about you a lot. Her eyes would sparkle and her face would light up when ever she spoke about you”. Lena smiled and a warm feeling spread across her chest, at the thought of Kara talking about her to someone else. Alex interrupted her thought “Lena has built a device to bring Kara back to us, but we need your help”. 

Barry frowned “How?”

“We need a huge electrical charge to hit the device. When it comes in contact with the pool in the Kryptonian ship. Alex said you may be able to help with that!” Lena said

“Yeah, anything I can do to help! Do you think it will work?” he said

Lena looked at him and folded her arms “Yes I do! Kryptonians have a different physiology than us, plus with their advanced technology which I have been able to recreate” she paused and dropped her arms “I have to try, I can’t go on without her”.

Barry moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He spoke softly “I know how you feel, I kept trying to find a way home, to Iris, I am so lost without her”. He hung his head and Lena place her hand on his. “When we get Kara back, I will help you get home, I promise”. Barry looked up at her and smiled “Okay, what do you need me to do!”.

Barry ran them to the fortress, upon arrival both Alex and Lena promptly threw up. Barry crinkled his face “Oh sorry about that! I should have warned you!” Alex glared at him wiping her mouth and said “Yeah, you think!” Lena tried to compose herself before another urge to be sick came up again. Alex rubbed her back “You okay?” “Yeah, just wished I had skipped breakfast” Lena grimaced. Inside they walked into the back chamber, every thing was still. Lena took a long breath before turning to Barry. “Barry, we need to create enough of a charge to activate the box as it comes in contact with the liquid in the pool”. Barry went as far back as her could and called out that he was ready. Lena got into position and Alex shouted out go! As the box tumbled towards the liquid, Barry ran as fast as he could, throwing a lighting bolt just as the box came in contact. There was a bright blue flash and loud crackle and then everything fell silent.

They all stood sharing at the pool and nothing. Lena hung her head and sighed deeply. Suddenly Kara rose from the water with a deep grasp, she shot up. Floating at the top of the chamber trying to adjust her eyes. Alex looked over at Lena, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Lena looked back with her hand over mouth before big smiles crept over all of their faces as the watched in awe as Kara floated down to them. Alex was first to hug Kara tightly, Barry stood back and Lena place her hand on Kara’s back and rested her forehead on Kara’s head and breathed a sigh of relief. Kara just stared straight ahead emotionless. Alex and Lena pulled back and Alex place a hand on Kara’s cheek and looked in to her eyes “I can’t believe it, your back, I missed you so much”. Kara turned towards her and looked confused “Do I know you?”.

Alex was shocked and gasped, she looked at Lena and Lena had the same expression. Lena through a glance at Barry and he looked just as worried as them. Lena cupped Kara’s face “Do you know who I am? Or him?” pointing at Barry, who smiled and waved. Kara followed her finger and then looked back at her shaking her head. Alex pushed backwards and put her head in her hands. Lena backed up and rubbed the back of neck, before moving towards Alex. “Alex, we will find a way to fix this, we can’t give up now. We have her back” Lena pointed towards Kara. Alex look up “Your right, we can and I would never give up on her”. Lena placed a hand on the top of Alex’s arm and stroked it gently. Barry approached them “what do we do now?” “Take her home, maybe Clark can help or J’onn” Alex said sadly. 

Back in National city the team was overjoyed to see Kara. They hugged her and smiled all the while she just remained quiet and didn’t remove her eyes from Lena who was leaning against the back wall. Alex explained everything and J’onn agreed that contacting Clark was probably their best bet. In the meantime, they should try taking her to familiar places and try to create an easy routine. Lena hung back, looking at the floor. She was so happy the blonde was back, but her heart ached at the thought, that she would never have her Kara truly back. She tried to push that thought from her mind and glanced at Kara, only to find that the blonde had her eyes fixed on her. She smiled, Alex approached her “Lena, are you okay?” Lena smiled sweetly at her “Yes, just tired I guess, it’s been a long day” Alex placed her hand on her shoulder “You did it, we have her back because of you” Lena sighed and nodded not saying a word. Alex rubbed her arm “Lena we will fix this. We will have our Kara back with us. It’s going to take time, but I know we can do this together. Go home, get some rest. We can work on a plan tomorrow”. Lena glanced at Kara and then back at Alex “Okay” she said defeated, she exhaled and left the room rubbing her neck. Kara’s eyes followed her every move and she dropped her head when the brunette left. 

Over the next few days. Lena set to work helping Barry get home. She did as she had promised and he was very grateful. He offered to hang around a little longer to help, but Lena said he should get back to his family and she would call if they need him. She thanked him for all that he had done and said she could not have done it without him. After Barry had left, she began helping Alex to recover Kara’s memories. Going to lunch and having movie nights. But everything started to cloud her mind and she kept going over it all again, maybe there was something she had missed. Was there something else she should have done. Clark couldn’t offer any insights, nothing like this has ever been recorded and if it had, it was lost with Krypton.

One evening Lena was working late, she walked back into her office, when she spotted a familiar figure sitting on her balcony. She walked out to her. “Kara? – are you okay?” she questioned. Kara turned to look at her with an intense stare. Then Kara smiled sweetly “yes, Alex took me to Catco today, the people there seemed nice and really knew me”. Lena raised her eyebrows and leant against the balcony wall. “you where well liked”. Kara looked down the city lights below “what were we?” she questioned. Lena looked a bit surprised “we were friends”. Kara turned and jumped down onto the balcony. She moved in to Lena space and stared intensely in to her eyes. Lena could feel the heat coming off of Kara’s body, but she didn’t want to move away. “It feels like more than that” Kara said pushing a strand of Lena’s hair back behind her ear. “all of the places I’ve been, all people I’ve met” she paused not breaking eye contact “I’m drawn to you, I feel like something is missing when you are not around”. Lena’s breath hitched as Kara moved her face closer, she knew she should stop this, but every part of her was screaming at her. She wanted Kara so much. Kara stroke Lena’s lips with her thumb before softly placing a kiss there. Everything melted away and Lena allowed herself to be swept up in the moment. 

Just as the moment seemed perfect, Kara’s shot wide open and suddenly fell backwards to the ground. Everything was flooding back all at once and it was overwhelming. She sat back against the wall breathing heavily. Lena in shock had rushed to her side, trying to figure out what was happening. She was panicking “Kara! Kara! Are you okay, what happened?!”. Kara began breathing normally again and looked at Lena’s worried face. She smiled and gently cupped her face. “Wow, that was some kiss!” she giggled. “Knocked me right off my feet”. Lena didn’t know what to say, she just sat there gapping, her eyes wide. Kara smiled at her and then Lena realized that it was her Kara staring back at her. Lena’s eyes began to water and a small gasp escaped her mouth. 

Every emotion washed over her at once and body began to shake. Kara quickly wrapped her in a tight embrace. “Hey, it’s alright, I’m here” Lena pulled back a little to look at her. She stroked Kara’s face “It’s just I’m so happy, I’ve miss you so much. It’s been hard. I thought I had lost you and I -I never got to tell you how I feel”. Kara smiled “Lena, the last few days have been foggy, but there was one thing that was clear. I could feel you, I can’t explain it, there was this force that was drawing me to you. It was like there was a piece of me missing, but when I was with you, I felt complete”. Lena look at her with such compassion “Kara, I feel the same, I’ve been so lost without you, the only thing that has kept me going was getting you back, so that hole in my heart would be complete, Kara, I love you.” Kara pressed her lips against Lena’s. Lena respond by deepening it by cupping Kara’s face with both hands. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “I love you” Kara whispered, Lena smiled and closed her eyes, her world was complete again.


End file.
